Always, Always
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: Is it really Always, short one shot. AU


Title: Always, Always

Pairing: R. Castle and K. Beckett

Summary: Is Always really always? Just a short one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

Words: 794

Always…

It meant more to me than even my wedding vows had, it was something that felt real. Something that was just between the two of us, something that was unique. A promise, a vow, an answer.

But sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if it really was real; things weren't smooth sailing all the time between us after all. I had lost my rose tinted glasses a long time ago but I wanted this to be forever, for always.

Yet staring out of the window of my study, looking at the lights twinkling merrily across the city, I was more than doubting the sentiment of always. I had stormed out of her apartment earlier today, certain that I would never see her again. After all we had just had our worse fight ever.

And I wanted to do nothing but rush to her side and beg for her forgiveness, promise that I would never lie to her or betray her trust ever again. But a part of me just refused to do it, a part of me that remembered that she had lied to me. That she had also broken my trust.

I wasn't the only guilty party in this conflict, begging for her forgiveness wasn't something that I would be doing this time. There was one thing that I wanted to avoid more than anything else and that was to see her dying again, the first time had been more than enough for me.

Having seen her being shot in that cemetery was something that I could never forget, even now it still haunted my dreams from time to time. We had had many close calls with death before but that had by far being the most terrifying for me, watching as the life drained from her eyes.

Those three months that she had left the city, left everyone behind, including me had been agonizing. Wondering day after day how she was, what was happening, if she was in pain or maybe recovering but never knowing. It had been a horrible time, but once she had entered my life again, I tried my best to leave it all behind. Yet doubts had cropped up over time.

A light knock at the door drew my attention away from the storm that was raging on outside, rain splashing against the windows and obscuring the view I had been staring at unseeingly. Making my way towards the door, I was more than a little bit surprised at just how dark the loft had gotten. I had lost track of time while staring out the window with my racing thoughts.

Opening the door I was more than a little bit surprised to see Beckett standing there. Soaked to the bone, water gathering into a small puddle at her feet, but even then she was attractive. The anger that I had been feeling the whole day didn't just disappear at the sight of her, the heartache wouldn't just miraculously go away.

"What do you want Beckett?" I forced out, trying to sound as impassive as I could.

I didn't want to get into another shouting match with her; I was tired of fighting with her. It drained me, my emotions were raw and it hurt for days on end. It was exhausting and right now I didn't have the strength for another fight, I was hurting enough already.

Her forceful kiss was enough to take my breath away, to make my heart stutter and to cause my mind to turn blank. But one thought kept creeping into the forefront of my mind, one thought that just wouldn't leave me alone.

Something that had to be resolved before things could go any further, I just had to know. I needed an answer, some sort of reassurance and she was the only one that could provide that.

"Always?" I breathed against her lips, wanting nothing more than to get back to the scorching kisses that we had been exchanging.

"Always." She breathed out just as breathlessly as I had.

That was all I needed, there were things that we had to talk about. Things that needed to be resolved but tonight wasn't the night for talking about such things, it was time to take our relationship to the next level.

To a level I had only been able to dream and fantasies about, something that I had wanted to do since the moment I had laid my eyes on this beautiful woman. It had been so long ago that she had come waltzing into my book launch party, a day that I would never forget.

I couldn't help but smile against her lips.

Always would be always, I would never give up on it or doubt it ever again.

FIN.


End file.
